Despair rising
by NexusMephisto
Summary: What if Takeru did not go to summer camp and he was the 8th digidestined instead? Anti-Hero Takeru fic! Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1 Faaaa

**Here we go! **

**If you want to know which fanfiction im going to do next, Then take a look at my profile and also please pray for MH370**

**R. I. P MH370#**

**Disclaimer: I dont own digimon, If i do, Then I will constanly make new seasons :D**

* * *

**_Checking Biolink... _**

**_Biolink activated! _**

**_Checking internet connection... _**

**_Processing Connection... _**

**_Connection Complete! _**

**_System settings... _**

**_All Green! _**

**_Kira Kazama, Destiny, Ikuzo! _**

* * *

**_This is a complete twist of the 1st and 2nd digimon series_**

**_Warning! Warning! Enemy approching, _**

**_Enemy Mobile suit name: May have extremely harsh lauguages! And the script might not be accurate.. _**

* * *

"Haha! Its snowing! " a young boy said, and went out to play with the snow

"brr, Its frezzing!". Said a young girl as she followed the boy

"Haha! Snow!".Another young girl jumped out. The boy turned to look at his sister

"Watch out Hikari, You might fall!".

"No i wont, Big brother!" Hikari said

"Man, too bad Takeru didnt want to come..". A blond boy went out

"Hey, we should go back... " A boy with glasses entered the scene

"Oh yay! Snow!". A girl with a pink hat cutted him and went to play with the others

"Dont worry, Yamato, Im sure he is fine" the boy, Taichi said and spotted something in the sky

"Hey, Whats your name... Izzy! Take a look at this!".

Izzy went out to look, the children were staring at a phenomena up in the sky

"Its an aurora!". The girl with the pink hat, name Mimi

"Thats strange, This phenomena can only be occured in the south and north pole...". Izzy said, feeling a bit uneasy

Just then, 7 glowing stars came crashing down near the children

"What was that?". Taichi asked as they look into the hole that the star made, strange looking devices floated to them,Taichi was the first to catch it before it manage to float into the sky

"what is it?". Hikari asked

Taichi just looked at his 8-year old sister and shrugged

"It seems to be some sort of device...". Before Izzy could finish, another star appeared in the sky, but it was darker and it then zoomed scross the sky,But the digidestined didnt notice it but instead they were sucked into the wave

* * *

"Im bored" and 8-year old boy said as he was flipping around his bed, then a star came through the open window, the clattering noise of the device chaught the boy's attention

"Hey.. Whats this?". The boy said and picked up the device, then the device ran dark electricity around the boys arms, but the boy felt no pain

"Wha?!". The boy dropped the device, and he took a closer look at it and he picked it up again

"weird,..." he just said

* * *

Taichi"

Taichi..."

Taichi woke up when he heard his name being called out and he met face to face with a round creature

'Okay Taichi, Dont panic, Dont panic' Tai thought to himself but he jumped in fright

"Who are you?".

"My name is Koromon, and i was waiting a very long time for you, Tai!". The blob answered

"Huh?!"

"Tai!". Izzy came from the trees

"Glad to see your okay, but i have this weird thing following me around..." Izzy said

"Please.. Just call me Motimon"

"Oh boy" Taichi said as his head was spinning

"What are you" Izzy asked

"We're digital monsters! "

* * *

The little boy kept on admiring the device in his hands, the device was black in colour

"What is this? A toy?". He said and red the labed on top of it

"Di... Gi... Vice..." he red carefully

"Digivice?". He said and tucked in uder his pillow as he heard his mother

"Takeru! Are you feeling all better?"

"Yes!". Takeru shouted back

"I bought you something to eat!"

"Alright!". Takeru said, with one final glance of the pillow, he went straight to eat lunch, Not noticing the dark electric flowing around his arm..

* * *

After a battle with kuwagamon and the fish drifted towards the island

"great, now what are we gonna do?!". Tai asked

"So im guessing your still digimon?". Yamato asked

"Thats right,"

"How did you little guys become so big?"

"actually, we call it digivolution, We cant digivolve on our own, we must need more strenght to digivolve,..." the yellow lizard explained

"So Im guessing your not Koromon anymore?". Tai asked

"Thats right, Im Agumon!"

"So your not Tsunomon too, right?"

"Not anymore, i digivolve from Tsunomon to Gabumon"

"And im from Motimon to Tentomon"

""Im from Pyokomon to Biyomon"

"Im from Pukamon to Gomamon"

"Im from Tanemon to Palmon

"Im from Salamon to Gatomon, But im more powerful.."

"Whats that suppose to mean" Hikari asked

"Its true, Salamon was already a rookie, She is now a champion form" Agumon said

Taichi heard ring noises from afar

"Wait, did you here that?". Tai asked and the other children listened

"Sounds like a telephone,.."Izzy said

"Come on!". Tai said and they followed him

* * *

"Mom... Hows Yamato?". Takeru asked as he ate

"I havent heard from him eversince...". Nancy said

Takeru had a sick feeling inside his stomach, So he quickly ate his rice and straight to his bed

"Man... Sometimes, I hate being sick...". Takeru mummured as he turned to the side, Surprised to see the black digivice beside him

"I thought i hid it...". Takeru said as he picked it up, Again the digivice started to create black electric around Takeru's arms but this time Takeru felt power flowing into him

"What is...". Before Takeru can answer, He disappeared

"Takeru?!". Nancy came into her son's room, Surprised to see nothing

"Takeru?!". Nancy had a slight panic in her voice as she calls out her son's name

* * *

"Where am i?"

_Despair..._

Takeru shivered at the voice, What was that?

_Power of Despair_

Takeru looked around, but only found nothing but darkness, Takeru looked down and noticed he was floating in space, What was that voice? What was it calling for?

_DESPAIR! _

Thats when Takeru thought about something that made him scared, The voice wasnt calling for anyone...

It was calling for him...

* * *

Tai tried one of the telephone booths

"Hello? Do you have beans in a can?". Tai asked

"Uuhhh, I cant say we have any..." a girl voice said

There was silence... Until...

*Tech difficultes,Please listen to this song while waiting*

[Insert] Song name: Tetra fang-supernova [here]

Everybody just watched Tai with wide eyes and sweatdrops as he cursed away

Tai turned to look at them

"Hehe,, while i was walking up the phone booth, I kinda stepped on a lego..."

"There is no lego in this world..." Yamato, Who had covered Hikari ears said

"So.. Im starving,, what do we eat?". Tai said

* * *

Takeru opened his eyes, He wiped his eyes and looked again, He wasnt in his bedroom anymore, he was in a jungle

"Takeru! You finally woke up" a squeaky voice said

Takeru looked at the direction of a white creature, He stared at it before jumping away from it

"Who are you?". Takeru glances down "And why arent i in my pyjamas?".

Takeru was wearing his default clothing from 01

"My name is Tokomon and Im your digital partner"

"Digital... Partner?"

Tokomon explained to him and all that stuff

"Wow, That pretty cool!"

"Sure am!"Tokomon squealed and jumped onto Takeru's head

"So, What do i do now?". Takeru asked,Tokomon just shrugged

Takeru let out a sigh of fustration

"Okay, time to get adventurous!". Takeru said and ran off towards a direction, Not knowing the dark energy flowing around his arms

* * *

_**System shutdown! **_

_**Mission completed**_

_**Returning to base... **_

_**Phase shift down! **_

* * *

**Well,That was chapter one for you, and of course, It's rare to see Anti-hero tk fanfictions on this site :p**

**Well, That's all for now! Be sure to favourite/follow this fanfic and show your love to MH370#**


	2. Chapter 2:Haha

**Im back! Lets get started**

**Disclaimer: I dont own digimon**

* * *

_**Checking Biolink... **_

_**Biolink connected**_

_**Checking Internet connection... **_

_**Processing connection... **_

_**Connected! **_

_**Checking main system**_

_**System... All green**_

_**Takeru Takaishi, Strike freedom, Ikuzou! **_

* * *

Takeru wandered aimlessly around the woods

"Takeru, Do you know where are you going?" Tokomon asked

"i have no idea.." Takeru replied, But he felt like he knew where he is going

There was a long silence before Tokomon broke it

"Hey did you hear that?"

Takeru looked up at his partner

"Hear what?"

The buzzing grew louder, Suddenly Kuwagamon bursted through the trees

"Yaaahhh!". Takeru shouted as he ran away from the beetle and Tokomon hanging on for dear life, Takeru tripped and Tokomon rolled down

"Takeru!". Tokomon shouted as he noticed his partner near Kuwagamon

"Nnnooooo!"

Tokomon shouted in a bright light

_Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon! _

_Boom bubble pop! _

The attack manage to digitize Kuwagamon

"Weird... It looked weak...". Patamon flew to Takeru's direction

"You okay?". Patamon asked, Takeru simply nodded

"How did you... Change?" Takeru asked

"Process of digivolution!". Patamon exclaimed

"As in i helped you digivolve? Thats cool" Taker said

"Yep, Sure did" Patamon said and flew to Takeru's head

"Where are we going now?". Patamon asked

"To a village..". Takeru said, Patamon was surprised

"Have you been here before? How did you know of Primary village?". Patamon said

Takeru just shrugged

* * *

(skip to Meramon scene)

Meramon had been beated and a black gear flew out

"What on earth is that?".Tai said as he watched the black gear fly off somewhere

"Looked like some kind of... Gear?". Izzy said, Biyomon was reliefed to have the pyokomon village safe

"Thank you, Biyomon!". The Pyokomon said

The digidestined decided to resume thier journey, But not knowing somebody watching...

* * *

"Yaaaahhhhhooooooo!". Takeru and Patamon shouted with thier arms flailing out as they slide down the opposite side of the mountain Meramon came from

"Haha!" That was fun" Takeru said as he landed on the end

"Wait... I sense strong energy... " Patamon said sniffing the air

For some reason, Takeru felt it to, Then his digivice glew a dark light and the black gear was attracted

"Whats that? " Patamon said as he pointed towards the black gear

"Whatever it is, I sense strong energy from it... " Takeru said, The gear landed infront of him, Takeru touched it and the black gear stopped spinning

The black gear desintergrated into digital particled and was absorbed into the digivice

"I feel much better! " Patamon exclaimed happily

"So, was that your battery or somethin? "

"Eeehhh, There is no such thing as battery-powered digimons... " Patamon sweatdropped

_Fist of the beast king! _

An attack suddenly flew infront of Takeru and destroyed the tree, Takeru turned and looked at the humanoid lion

"Leomon! " Patamon exclaimed

"Whos that? "

"The champion type digimon, man we're in big trouble if he is picking a fight with us! " Patamon said as he flew and attacked

_Boom bubble... Pop! _

Leomon swatted the attack away

_Fist of the beast king_

The attack crashed into Patamon, Causing him to degenerate back to Tokomon

"Tokomon! " Takeru shouted as he tried to run over to his partner, but Leomon stepped in the way

"This is the Digidestined of despair? You are no threat... You're weak... "

Takeru felt boiling anger in him, He was about to explode

"How dare you say that to me! " Takeru shouted at the lion

'Did i really said that?". Takeru thought

"You... I will destroy you!". Takeru shouted as his Digivice glew once again, Tokomon opened his eyes and snarled at Leomon

_Tokomon digivolve to Tsukaimon! _

_Shadow air shot! _

Tsukaimon shot a air ball dark colour and striked Leomon

"Now... Kill him!". Takeru shouted maniacly

Tsukaimon shot several air shot at Leomon until Leomon fled, Takeru then snapped out

"Was that me?". He held his head as tight as he could, Tsukaimon flew towards and degenerate back into Tokomon

"Takeru... You were scary...". Tokomon cried

"Im sorry" Takeru apologized

"Hey!"

Takeru jumped when he heard a voice, he turned to see figures running towards him

"Takeru! They might be digimon, We gotta run! Hurry!". Tokomon said

Takeru panicked and he ran towards the other direction

* * *

"Huh? What is that?". Tai pointed at the black light coming from the other side of the mountai Meramon came from

"Hurry!". Yamato said and they ran towards the source

As they reached there, They could see a figure on his knees, clutching his head

"Hey!" Tai called out, The figure gasped and ran away

"The fella must be scared" Sora stated

"Should we follow it?". Mimi asked

"No,...we should let it be, we may run into it again...". Tai stated clamly as continued the direction they were heading before

* * *

"Takeru...". Tokomon said

Takeru was still running

"Takeru we can stop now...". Tokomon said as Takeru looked back

"We lost them already?".

"Yep"

"Hehe, So... We're lost...". Takeru just said as he slowed down

"Uuggghh The digimon might be gone so i say we head back at that direction..". Tokomon suggested

"Hmmm, What if thier still there?". Takeru asked

"Dont worry i can protect you...". Tokomon smiled and Takeru ran to the direction of primary village

"So this is it?". Takeru asked, pointing to a small village

"Yea!". Tokomon exclaimed

* * *

(The tug-o-war battle) Tokomon digivolve to patamon already...

"Wow, This is the first time i seen someone as strong as you!". Elecmon said after he lost the battle

"Thanks" Patamon said

"Do you know the direction to infinity mountai?" Takeru asked

"I would not go there i i were you... But.. If you insist, You must follow that path" Elecmon pointed

"Thanks! See you again!". Takeru shouted

"Good luck!". Elecmon waved back

"So, What did Elecmon mean?". Patamon asked, Takeru shrugged

"I think we're gonna find out soon...".

* * *

(Skippiees to Devimon part without Takeru)

"You digidestined are finished!"

"Not.. I-if i could help it!". Gatomon growled and glew a brighlight, The brightlight attracted a little chip and the chip floated to Hikari's hand

_Gatomon...Digivolve to... Angewomon! _

_Celestial Arrow! _

The arrow piereced Devimon

"RRAaahhh!". Devimon cried as he was digitized,

"Hikari! You did it!". Tai shouted happily

"Amazing!". Izzy shouted and the kids watched as the dark particles zoomed into a location, Then a holographic old man appeared

"Hello, I am Gennai"

"Gennai? Are you the one that bought us here?"

"No. You were chosen by destiny...But i'm afraid you cant go home yet.."

"What!? , it's not over! ?". Mimi whined

"More evil digimon has appeared, I want you to come to server, There you will find your crest and tags, As you can see, The little girl has managed to digivolve even furthur and destroyed Devimon with the crest of Light..". Gennai explained

"So, We were able to digivolve furthur?". Agumon said and Gennai nodded

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Did you see how they Defeated Devimon?!". Patamon exclaimed excitedly

"Awsome..". Takeru said "So... Thats.. The digidestined?"

"Don't forget that you are one too"

"Really? "

"Of course!"

"Awsome, I wanna be strong as them.." Takeru said and went the opposite direction

"Why not join them?". Patamon asked and Takeru paused

"Because... Im not good at making friends.." Takeru continued to walk

"Sorry to hear that..". Patamon exclaimed

Takeru just sigh

"So, What did that old man say again?". Takeru asked

"He said somethin about server..."

_Fist of the beast king! _

the attack came between Patamon and Takeru

"I found you digidestined,...". Leomon said, coming out of the bushes

"Uh-oh.." Takeru said and tried to make a run for it but was gripped on his bag instead

"So... Another human?". Leomon said lifting Takeru up to his level

"Yes... What do you think i would be? A digimon?". Takeru said harshly

"You are very rude for a young one, Im sorry, But i will take you to the digidestined..."

Takeru's eyes widen with fear and searched for Patamon, Who was outcold because of the attack

"Patamon! Help me!". Takeru thrashed to free himself

"Why do you fear the digidestined?". Leomon asked as Takeru gave up tharshing around and just sit there pouting

"Because... I dont know how to make friends..". Takeru replied

"You have nothing to fear, Young one..". Leomon encouraged "My apologize for attacking you back then, I had no controls of my action"

Takeru said nothing and he was prepared to face the music

* * *

Tai looked at the others, Who was worn out making the raft

"Come on guys, We will never make it to server like this,.." Tai said

"Sorry Tai..". Agumon said panting

Leomon appeared along with the other digimon

"Leomon!". Sora shouted as they came to help

After they were done, Takeru still kept hiding behind trees until he gets away from that place

"He really is a presistent one..". Leomon said,.The digidestined looked at him

"Who?".. Hikari asked

"Nothing, set sail to server, digidestined!". Leomon bids goodbye as the digidestined rode the boat as the digidestined sailed away Leomon turned to the tree

"There is no point in hiding!". Leomon growled and broke the tree, Revealing Takeru hiding there

"Why didnt you.. Gave me away?". Takeru said as he picked up Patamon

"The look in your eyes.. It tells me something you should get away from the digidestined in order to protect the world" Leomon replied

Takeru looked down then to Patamon then back to Leomon

"Thank you" Takeru said and Leomon turned his back on him and walked away

"So.. How do we get to server now?". Patamon asked as Takeru grinned

"I have a dream of using this power before, Lets try it" Takeru said and waved his digivice sideways, creating a dark portal

"whadda ya want to call this move?". Takeru asked as he entered the portal, Patamon jaw dropped but quickly recovered

"Dark portal?". Patamon suggested

"Sounds cool" Takeru said and waved his digivice, the portal closed and Takeru continue to walk in the dark

"How did you know how to use this? ". Patamon asked

"I really dont wanna talk about it" Takeru insisted

"Okay..". Patamon said and looked around

"How long does this take?"

"our destination is server, so we will reach there 2 hours faster then the digidestined..." Takeru said

"Now this power is really handy,.." Patamon said as Takeru smriked

"Yep"

* * *

(Scene to where they found the tags)

"So this is the tags..". Tai said as he picked up one, Hikari took one and slid her crest into the tag

"Should be somethin like this right?". Hikari asked showing her tag

"That's weird..". Yamato said as he counted the tag

"what" Gabumon asked

"Why are they only 6 tags?".

"6? Isnt there suppose to be 7?" Tai asked

"Something is not right, Do you think Gennai tricked us?". Joe said but they all denied it

"Dont think so..". Tai said

* * *

"Takeru, You sure it's alright?". Patamon said

"Of course, i needed a distraction!". Takeru smiled as he held up two tags

Patamon sweatdropped

"Okay.."

* * *

(Skip to Myotismon fight"

"So this is the power if Myotismon.. " Takeru said as he watched hidden

"Yea. " Patamon said amazed

Sora manage to activate the crest of love and defeated Myotismon

"Man, Not that powerful i suppose.. " Takeru said as he jumped out of the tree just in time to see Myotismon attacking the child of light

_Crimson Lightning! _

"Hikari! Look out! " Tai said as he ran towards her

Hikari gasped as the attack flew to her, But she suddenly disappeared

"Hikari? "

* * *

"Whew, That was close"

Hikari opened her eyes to see a young boy who saved her from the attack

"Where am I? " Hikari looked around

"You're in the jungle not far from where you were attacked" Patamon answered

"You're friends are looking for you" Takeru said and began to walk off, Hikari grabbed his wrist

"Wait.. " She said, Takeru turned

"Thank you.. " Hikari said, not looking at him, Takeru smiled

"No problem, I gotta go.. " Takeru quickly dashed off

'Who is he? Another Human?" Hikari thought and walked off to find her older brother, Not knowing Takeru hiding behind a tree

"Looklike somebody has a crush on somebody..". Patamon teased

"What is that suppose to mean?". Takeru hissed

"Nothing..". Patamon said

* * *

*To the part where Apocolymon was destroyed,Also skipping on finding the 8th digidestined* If your complaining, I have another reason why am i skipping, cause i need more room for season 2

"Bye!". The digidestined shouted at thier digital partner

"Man, sure am gonna miss them" Tai said

Hikari remembered the boy that has saved her, her question still running in her head

* * *

"Takeru... I dont want you to leave..". Patamon cried, Takeru cried to

"Its alright Patamon, We will meet again! It's a promise!". Takeru said and opened a portal with his digivice, With one last look on Patamon, Takeru entered the portal

* * *

Between 1st and 2nd season

Tai and the others were called to the digital world, the children were so happy to see thier partners again, Gennai explained that they had to use thier powers inorder to free the soulveingers Digimon, However the power wasnt enough

"What's going on?!". Tai asked fustrated, Gennai eyed each and everyone of the children

"Ahh, I see, The 8th digidestined has not arrived..". Gennai smiled

"Huh? Another Digidestined?!". Tai asked, Gennai nodded

"It seems that you need to find the digidestined of hope..". Gennai said "As young Hikari was forced to take the crest of hope, We will be able to track him down" Gennai explained

"So another mission! Find the 8th digidestined!". Tai said,

"Now, we need him to free the digimon, So let's try and find him" Izzy suggested

* * *

_It's been 3 years since all of that started_

_Tai's in highschool_

_Yamato is trying to be a rockstar_

_Sora has been queit a tennis player_

_Izzy is also in highschool_

_Mimi and her folkhave moved to America_

_And Joe is still studying to be a doctor_

_But... As the my heart sinks into despair, I was in the brink of death but... _

_Me and Hikari are just getting started_


	3. Chapter 3:Intrested in Pipsqueak

**Everyone,If you are thinking i'm stop writing Digimon: The awakening,**

***Ahem***

**THEN YOUR DAMMMMMNNN WWRRROONNGGG!**

**Okay, I will continue Digimon: The awakening, In the mean time, bear with me as i am a very busy boy (Heh, busy body)**

**It's not like the end of the world! Right? Hehe *See's meteorite falling from the sky***

**DDDAAAAWWWW SSSSSHHHEEEEEETTTT! *BOOOMM***

**(Okay, Let's see, Lame joke... Check *Ticks*)**

**Anyway, Due to the recent request of this story, I will try to finish this entirely or half way before continuing to Digimon: The Awakening, Why? Because this is getting more request then the Digimon: The Awakening, Remember, Im not doing stories just for myself but for everyone of you**

**Thank you for the support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Contains harsh lauguage!**

* * *

**"**Takeru! Hurry up, You're gonna be late for school!". Nancy Takaishi shouted

The blond boy got up and placed the bowl into the sink "I'm done!"

"Sorry, I can't take you to school, But i have to finish this report about toilet paper.."

"It's okay, I'll walk..". Takeru simply said

"Be careful!".

Takeru opened the gate

The elevator opened, Reavealing a girl and a little boy

"Hey" Takeru greeted them "How are you? "

"Fine.. Thank you" The purple haired girl said

"Great, My name is Takeru, I just moved here, Please to meet you"

"Oh hi, My name is Miyako! Please to meet you, And this is Cody"

"Welcome to the building, Takeru" the little boy said

* * *

"Hey, Miyako, Think you can stop by at my room to fix my computer?"

"Only if your mother promises to make me those brownies i love"

"It's a deal!"

"Perfecto!".

Taker watched the 2 from behind

"Strange... I feel the power of 4 crest from those 2..' Takeru thought

'The crest of love, sincerity, knowledge and reliability.. I feel them... '

"Takeru?"

Takeru stopped when the 2 were looking at him

"Huh? "

"We're here.. Now go find out what class are you in" Miyako said and Takeru fled from the place

* * *

"Awsome, You're in my class again, Hikari! Glad to see you here! " A boy said as he sat near Hikari

Hikari turned around to see him

" gosh Davis, I wish i can say the same thing, But i can't" Hikari said

"Okay.. " Davis sat down"

The class calmed down when the teacher entered

"Alright class, We have a new student joining our school, please come in"

A blond kid came inside class 5-A,Davis noticed Hikari was shocked when the boy came in

"Class, Please welcome Takeru Takaishi"

"Hello, Im Takeru Takaishi, Nice to meet everyone"

Davis also heard comments from the girls

'He's cute"

"I thought i saw him from somewhere"

"Hey! I saw him when he was hanging out with Yamato-Kun!"

Davis rolled his eyes

"You may sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck

Takeru went to sit near Hikari

"Hi!". Takeru said happily

Hikari waved

"Hikari.. It's been along time"

"You've gotten taller" Hikari commented, Davis was freaked out

"What is he doin with MY girl" Davis thought with rage as he saw Takeru making Hikari laugh

'But even though, Takeru looks familiar.." Hikari thought, but the crest of hope shined a little

Hikari panicked and wrapped around in her handkerchief

'Whew, Job well done? ' Hikari thought and looked at Takeru then back to the crest

"Maybe not' She thought

* * *

"Tai.. Help! Tai!"

Tai's digivice began to respond to Agumon's calling

"Agumon!". Tai thought

* * *

"Agumon!".

"Tai! Your here?! How did you even get here?!"

"You've gotta digivolve! Save the questions for later! "

Tai took out his digivice and realized he couldnt digivolve

"That's why i need your help Tai! I can't digivolve! "

"Did you forget how? It's like riding a bike, Now start pedaling and digivolve! "

* * *

"Hahaha! There's no point, as long as i have this black digivice, There's no way you can digivolve! " A figure laughed

"Master.. " a Wormmon said

* * *

After school has finished, Hikari wispeared to Takeru

"Hey, Takeru, Meet me behind the school"

Takeru was confused but he agreed

Out of nowhere Daisuke comes

"Hikari! Can i walk you home?". He offered

"Sorry, Im busy..". Hikari said and packed her things and went out to meet Takeru

* * *

She noticed Takeru leaning on a tree behind the school

"Takeru!". Hikari waved, Takeru waved back

"So.. What is it?". Takeeu asked

Hikari gulped hard

"Okay.. This is sudden... But.. Don't hate me..". Hikari said nervously

"Why would i hate y-" Takeru was cutted as he stared at an object Hikari was holding near him, The crest of hope grew a really bright light

'No wonder i felt something from her! She has the crest of hope and light with her! ' Takeru thought, Then Takeru's digivice floated out of his pockets

And stopping in front of the crest

Hikari's eyes widen

"I knew it...the keeper of hope!". Hikari answered

Takeru was confused

"There must be some sort of mistake, I already have my crest!" Takeru said as he held up his crest

"Glad Apocolymon didnt see me or this crest would have been destroyed..". Takeru grinned

"How did you know Apocolymon was behind the incident?". Hikari asked

'Crap, Fell right into her trap! ' Takeru thought

"Wait..". Hikari took a closer look at him then suddenly her eys grew wide "You! Your the one that saved me from the Myotismon! !"

Takeru was speachless

"You mean.. That girl i saved was.. You?". Takeru asked and she nodded

"It's unbelieveble! My best friend a digidestined? " Hikari squealed

"Uuhhh, yeah," Takeru said and took back his digivice

"Why is your's black?".

Takeru shurgged then Miyako appeared behind them

"Hey! Are you releated to Tai kamiya? He sent me this email!"

"My brother needs us! Come on!". Hikari pulled Takeru

"Gah! Hikari my arms are gonna come out" Takeru said

* * *

"Hikari!". Izzy came into the school

"Think i can use the computer?". Izzy said

"Go right on ahead!". Hikari said

Izzy entered the computer room and type

"Alright all set" Izzy said

"Hey Hikari!". Davis had followed her "I overheard the digital world! Tai said somethings about it! Im coming to!"

"No time!". Hikari said but then orbs came out of the computer

"Whats this?" Davis asked

"It's a digivice! But it has a different model from ours" Hikari said

"Huh, The portal about to close" Izzy said

"Can i get angrybirds on this thing?". Davis asked

"It's not a game! If there is a reason the digital world sent you one, There must be a reason"

"Im not waiting anylonger!". Hikari said and was sucked into the computer, Davis just stared in shock

"It's your turn, unless your scared..". Izzy said

"There!". And Davis was sucked in

* * *

"What's going on Takeru?". Patamon asked

"Well.. Hikari's brother, Tai is in trouble" Takeru asnwered

"Doesnt that make him a digidestined as well, Are you gonna join them?". Patamon asked

"I got a plan..". Takeru smirked while opening the dark portal

* * *

(Skip)

"Monochromon!". Tai said

_Pepper breath! _

"Uh oh..". Agumon said as the attack wasnt harming Monochromon

_Volcano strike! _

"Run!". Tai said as they ran out of the cave

* * *

"Haha! Look at this imbecils, Running like fools, That will teach them to mess with the digimon emperor" the figure said as he observed the monitor then something chaught his eye

"Hm? What's this blondie doing hiding behind the tree?"

Then the Digimon emperor noticed Tokomon on his head, Then he laughed

"Does he really think he can take Monochromon out with that pipsqueak? "

* * *

"Right, Digivolve! Tokomon!". Takeru ordered

"To?"Tokomon asked

"Ummm" Takeru observed the Monochromon, Then smiled

"I think Tsukaimon can handel this..". Takeru smiled and Tokomon nodded

"Right!"

_Tokomon digivolve to... Tsukaimon! _

Tsukaimon jumped out of the tree and flew towards the Monochromon

_Dark boom bubble! _

the airshot was enough to make Monochromon stumble over

"Huh?!". Tai asked

"Use the digiegg of courage now!". Tsukaimon said and Davis activated it

_Veemon! Armor digivolve to... Flamedramon, The fire of courage! _

Flamedramon beated Monochromon, And Tsukaimon flew away

"Hey! Little buddy!". Davis ran towards it "Thanks!".

Tsukaimon smiled "No problem..". And flew away

"Who's digimon is that?". Tai asked as Hikari rubbed her ankle

"I..". Hikari was cutted with an idea hit on her head

'Takeru'

Hikari smiled and giggled "I dont know..". She said

"What are you laughing at? You must know who is that digimon's partner" Tai said and Hikari stopped

"Well, i really dont know.. So..". Hikari got up "We should go back now.." and walked away

'Thanks Takeru" Hikari said in her mind

* * *

"In-Incredible! That Tsukaimon manage to even make a champion fall! Now that's how powerful you should be Wormmon! " The Digimon emperor said

"Intresting.. "

Wormmon looked at the emperor and sighed

"Your not thinking.. are you?" Wormon said

"Oh, Yes i am, I'm planning to get a NEW partner, A stronger one.. " Digimon emperor said and examinated the data of Tsukaimon

"So.. Tsukaimon is a virus type digimon...". Then the Digimon Emperor was intrested "and it digivolve's to the almighty Devimon! " Emperor laughed... "Just my taste.. " he added

Wormmon looked at him

"But, Considered that he looks strong i think your original dark ring wont work.. " Wormmon said

"Right.. So, I'll make a more powerful dark ring, This time.. " The emperor paused and brang out a blue print of the new dark ring " I'll call it Dark spiral!"

* * *

Takeru was walking around the digital world

"Takeru, Arent we going home yet? " Tokomon, How had degenerate from Tsukaimon said

Takeru looked at him and sighed

"Just taking a breeze.. " Takeru looked over at the sunset, Then Takeru's heart ached

"Takeru! " Tokomon cried as Takeru knelt down in pain

"I feel it.. " Takeru said weakly

"What?! " Tokomon asked

"The crest of kindness.. I feel it somewhere, It's far but i feel it.. " Takeru said and opened the dark portal

"Man, I hate this relapse everytime i feel a new crest nearby. " Takeru said

* * *

**Will the Digimon Emperor successfully control Tsukaimon? What will happen next and will the digidestined find about Takeru's identity and find the 8th child in time? Find out! **

**_Credit to: Elemental-Aura for helpin me out fish some ideas! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4:Despair inside

Digmon

**Heel, yeah i'm back and yesh! I got alot of questions(Not alot..) , Let's get to the question first then onto the story**

_**From Zethrey: How is Tsukaimon/Patamon Strong? **_

**That's not a bad question, Now, If you payed attention**

**LIKE YOU SHOULD! **

**This is a line fron the 2nd chapter**

_"Wait... I sense strong energy... " Patamon said sniffing the air_

_For some reason, Takeru felt it to, Then his digivice glew a dark light and the black gear was attracted_

_"Whats that? " Patamon said as he pointed towards the black gear_

_"Whatever it is, I sense strong energy from it... " Takeru said, The gear landed infront of him, Takeru touched it and the black gear stopped spinning_

_The black gear desintergrated into digital particled and was absorbed into the digivice_

_"I feel much better! " Patamon exclaimed happily_

**As you can see from this scene, Takeru's digivice absorbed the power of the black gear, Thus, Making Patamon stronger, So when The Digivice absorbed it, Patamon/Tsukaimon powered up, Does this answer your question? Moving on to the final question**

**From Elemental-Aura AND Zethrey: _When Takeru saved Hikari for the first time, How did they know each other? _**

**Well,This is the scene where Takeru saved her**

_Hikari opened her eyes to see a young boy who saved her from the attack_

_"Where am I? " Hikari looked around_

_"You're in the jungle not far from where you were attacked" Patamon answered_

_"You're friends are looking for you" Takeru said and began to walk off, Hikari grabbed his wrist_

_"Wait.. " She said, Takeru turned_

_"Thank you.. " Hikari said, not looking at him, Takeru smiled_

_"No problem, I gotta go.. " Takeru quickly dashed off_

_'Who is he? Another Human?" Hikari thought and walked off to find her older brother, Not knowing Takeru hiding behind a tree_

_"Look's like somebody has a crush on somebody..". Patamon teased_

_"What is that suppose to mean?". Takeru hissed_

"Nothing..". Patamon said

**Well,I actually screwed up here, As you can see in this scene, Their in a jungle, And the fight with Myotismon (Episode: Sora's crest of love) was taking place at night, So you know how pitch black and creepy the woods are at night? I forgot to mention that this scene is actually taking place in the night, Thus making Takeru and Hikari not being able to see each other's face, but of course, Dont ask me how did Hikari got ahold of Takeru's wrist in pitch black, The answer on How they met will be in the next chapter, So now you know, That Takeru and Hikari coukd not see each other's face at night, So they dont recognize each other**

**What a long one..**

**disclaimer: I dont own digimon **

**Time to get to work**

* * *

"Takeru...I'm bored" Tokomon complained

"Yea.. Sure you are. You arent the only one bored"Takeru said as he stared at the windows in his bedroom, The digivice then glew black light

"Yay, Something intresting? " Tokomon said, Takeru nodded

"Finally, but.. It feels... Strange.. ".

Takeru suddenly felt pain in his heart, As Takeru breathed heavily and fell to his knees, Tokomon rushed to his side

"The digiegg of Knownledge and Love has awakened... They have chose thier user" Takeru said with pain

* * *

"I cant believe i let them get to the digiegg of Knowledge and love!"

"Ken.. You should rest.. " Wormon said

"No.. I need a plan.. to draw out blondie and his Tsukaimon. His digimon will be mine... " The digimon emperor said as he scrolled down his computer screen

"Wait... " the digimon emperor said as he spotted Gomamon just walking around with Palmon

"I got it! " the digimon emperor shouted as buttons appeared infront of him

"Now.. " He said with glee as he pressed a button

"Attack! DarkTyranomon! "

"Oh no.. "Wormmon said

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Is the digimon emperor trying to bore us out somethin? "Tokomon said

Takeru shuffuled from his seat in the school computer room and walked to the window

"I dont know... but. Tokomon, i want to ask you.. " Takeru said

Tokomon payed attention

"How does it like.. To feel... Ummm. "Takeru said as he shuffuled back to his seat

"Where are you getting at? " Tokomon asked suspiciously

"Nothing.. " Takeru blushed bit

"Or is it.. "

"Nothing! Takeru said

"About Hikari?". Tokomon continued

Takeru blushed a bright red, and looked at the other way

"Yea.." Takeru said

Tokomon's jawdropped and his eyes sparkled

"I cant believe it!" Tokomon shouted, Starling Takeru

"What?"

"You're actually in love with her!". Tokomon said, Takeru flinched, The door suddenly slid open

"Who is actually in love with who?". Hikari came in

"Takeru is...". Tokomon was cut as Takeru covered his mouth

"It's nothing at all, I gotta go..". Takeru scopped Tokomon and ran out, Leaving a confused Hikari

Hikari shurgged at Takeru's attiddute, and walked over to the computer,

"Wonder what was up...". Hikari said as she typed into the computer, Only to see the Portal sealed

"Huh?". Hikari was shocked and jumped as Her D-Terminal went off

Hikari opened it and with wide eyes, She ran out

"Takeru!". Hikari shouted at Takeru, Takeru was just staring out in the open window outside

"Hm?"

Hikari shoved the D-Terminal close to his face, Takeru grabbed the D-Terminal

_Hello Digidestined_

_I have captued your partner and sealed the portal_

_If you want to see them again, I suggest you come to the colleseum in the digital world_

_To find them, Of course if you know how to unseal the potal_

_HAHAHaHahaha! _

The Digimon emperor

"I cant believe it.. ". Takeru said

"I know right, How is he able to capture them?" Hikari asked

"That's not it" Takeru narrowed his eyes, Hikari looked at him with a confused look

"Huh?"

"He spelt 'capture' 'colosseum' and 'portal' wrong.."

"Wut?".Hikari asked with a funny face, And a burst of the door kept her from laughing

"Hikari! Come, Meeting.. Now!". Taichi shouted

Takeru just stared at Taichi as Hikari ran over to her brother

"Catch ya later, Takeru!". Hikari waved and ran off with her brother

Takeru stared hardly at the door as the 2 Disappear behind it

"Trouble?". Tokomon asked,Takeru nodded

"Seems so..".

Tokomon looked at Takeru then back to the door

"By the way, How did you meet her in the first place?". Tokomon asked

Takeru just ignored him and grabbed his digivice

"Takeru?"

"Later.. I'll tell you later..". Takeru said and waved his digivice to open the portal

"Focus on our mission..". Takeru said as he entered the portal

* * *

"How can i let this happen?!". Taichi slammed his fist on the table at his house

"Tai. Calm down, We're as fustrated as you, I cant believe we let our guards down, Thus our partners being kidnapped" Izzy replied while working on the computer

"Just hurry up! will you?!". Tai shouted at him

"Just be queit! i cant unseal portal if your like this!"

"Guys, Calm down, We'll rescue them" Sora stepped infront

Tai kept queit while watching Izzy type, Hikari just watch with worry at his brother

"Don't worry, I'll protect them" Gatomon said

"So are we!". Veemon said

"No, It's a trap, Youll probaly get captured to" Yolei said

"I dont care, We'll come!". Poromon said

yolei looked over at Davis then to Hikari

"All right" Hikari smiled

* * *

"So.. Who was this pathetic human again?". Takeru asked as he was walking throught the portal

"He calls himself the Digimon emperor, Boy, That guy need to be thought a lesson

"Alright, you digivolve to Tsukaimon and we'll beat the crap out of him, "Takeru replied casually

* * *

"Prodigous! finally! "Izzy shouted

the others ran towards the computer, Especially Tai

"All right" He turn to the younger digidestined

"Open the portal! "

Yolei walkeover to the computer and held out her digivce

"With pleasure.. "

_Digiport access_ (Sounds more cooler then digiport open, So i changed it)

* * *

"My plan should work! " The Digimon Emperor said with triumph

"Now, All i have to do is lure them to the colesseum (Where Greymon digivovles to SkullGreymon) and then... " The digimon emperor laughed

"Now let the party begin,.."

(Skits below)

"Uhh, Master? The authour made you say colosseum wrong" Wormmon said as he appeared behind him

"Stop breaking the 4th wall! " the Digimon Emperor shouted at him and then pointed at me

"And YOU! Make sure you make me say words right"

"Meh whatever..And stop breaking the 4th wall! " i said

* * *

"Hmph, We're here" Takeru said casually as he stepped out of the portal and stepped onto the grass of the digital world

Patamon glanced around the field and his ears perked up

"The group is coming..". Patamon said

Takeru quickly put Tokomon down and hid behind a tree, Takeru raised his digivice

"Digivolve.. "

_Tokomon digivolve to... Tsukaimon!_

Tsukaimon glanced over at Takeru then back to the field when he heard a voice

"Hey! It's the little guy that helped us out that day" Davis came running towards Tokomon

"So, That's the little guy who helped you out? " Yolei pointed

Davis simply ignored her and went on

"Hey, Our digimon was captured by the Digimon Emperor, And i think we could use a little back up

Tsukaimon thought for a moment and secretly looked at Takeru, Takeru simply noded

"Sure, I'll help" Tsukaimon said

"Thanks little buddy!". Davis said with glee

The group marched foward, Except for Hikari, Who stayed behind, Tsukaimon watched as she got closer

"Where's Takeru?". Hikari asked

Tsukaimon tilted his head abit

"When i come to the digital world, Why do you always ask for Takeru?"

Hikari blushed a bit

"Dont worry, Takeru is just hoping from tree to tree observing you guys" Tsukaimon said and flew away and Hikari ran after him

* * *

"This place brings back bitter memories" Tai said with disgust as they entered the colosseum

Sora looked around the big field and smiled

"It does"

Yamato just came foward and looked around the field then he spotted his partner not far away

"Gabumon!". Yamato shouted, getting everyone's attention and ran towards his partner

"Gabumon? It's me, Yamato" Yamato shook Gabumon when a evil laugh suddenly exploded

"Welcome to the party digidestined" The Digimon Emperor suddenly appeared

"The Digimon emperor!". Gatomon shouted

"Hehe, You still remember me? But do your partners remember you?". The Digimon emperor said as the older digidestined's partner came towards them

"Agumon?!".

"Sorry, But i put a dark spiral on him so he listen to me!". The Digimon Emperor laughed "And i see you bought me a present" The Digimon Emperor looked at Tsukaimon

"Huh?".

The collosseum gate opened, Revealing the controled Digimon

"Now you have fun with the digimon while i claim my present"The Digimon Emperor said and walked towards Tsukaimon

"Damn!". Davis cursed as Agumon darkdigivolve to SkullGreymon and attacked

"Oni-Chan!" Hikari shouted as the older group was surrounded by Bakemon

* * *

Takeru watched with wide eyes as the digidestined were cornered

He watched in horror as The Digimon Emperor got closer to Tsukaimon

_Dark boom bubble! _

but nothing came out

Takeru looked at his Digivice

"What! Out of Dark power?!". Takeru cursed, Then he heard The Digimon Emperor voice

"Blondie! I know you're here!"

* * *

Yamato just looked at the Digimon Emperor

"Now, That's just being rude" Yamato said casually

"No! Not you!"

Takeru was hesitant, If he didnt move, Tsukaimon would be controled but if he did, The Digidestined would see him

"He got me checkmated" Takeru said, Refering to chess

"Takeru!". Tsukaimon cried

"If he is not gonna come out then..". The Digimon Emperor looked at Hikari

"I'll attack her instead"

* * *

Takeru was shocked as the controled digimon coming near Hikari, Then, Leaving no other choice, Takeru suddenly jumped out of the tree

"stop it!". Takeru ran inside, The digidestined looked at him with surprise

"So, You finally showed up..". The Digimon Emperor said

"Takeru.. what are you doing here?!". Yamato asked but Takeru ignored him

"Let them go!". Takeru shouted

"But if i do, Then this powerful digimon wont be mine" The Digimon Emperor smirked, Pointing towards Tsukaimon

Takeru was shocked as Bakemon surrounded him

"No! Tsukaimon!". Takeru shouted as the Bakemon surrounded the boy

"Take-" Tsukaimon was cut as he was captured by DarkTyranomon

"NO!". Takeru watched in horror as The Digimon Emperor placed a dark spiral

"Tsukaimon!". Takeru tried to shake out of the ghost, The Digimon Emperor smiled

"Too late..".

Takeru knelt down in defeat as Tsukaimon just stood there, Meaning in control

"Now i have this digimon in my hands... Now destroy the digidestined!"

Tsukaimon flew towards the Digidestined, Takeru snapped his head up just in time to see the digidestined thrown off the ground by a boom bubble

"Tsukaimon, It's me Takeru! Remember?".

Tsukaimon didnt seemed to listen to him

"There's no point.. You cant save your Digimon! There is no hope!". The Digimon Emperor laughed

Takeru snapped his eyes open as he heard Hope and trembled

"What the matter? Crying?". The Digimon Emperor mocked him but noticed Takeru was shaking not because he was crying..

But trying to surpass laughter

Takeru then laughed evily, Starling the digidestined and even the Digimon Emperor, Also Bakemon

"Oh wise Emperor, You made a grieve mistake" Takeru said as he got to his foot while covering one eye

The digimon Emperor was shocked as he heard the darkness in Takeru's voice, The Digidestined also trembled

"Is it me... Or is it getting chilly in here?". Tai asked

"I think it's just you, But not just you.. But Us...". Yamato corrected him

Hikari stared at Taker as a dark aura began to surround him, Hikari gasped as The Aura grew larger

"When there is no Hope..". Takeru said and removed his hand, Revealing a dark glowing red eye, "Despair takes over"

The Bakemon ran away as Takeru grinned evily and raised his digivice

"Di-gi-volve.."

_Tsukaimon Digivolve to... Devimon! _

The Digimon Emperor stared in shock at the being infront of him

"What?! How can this be?! I did not order you to digivolve!". The Digimon Emperor shouted but Devimon tore off the Dark spiral that was attached on him and did the same for the rest of the partners

While Devimon was doing so, Takeru suddenly lunged at the Digimon Emperor, punching him, The Digimon Emperor fell onto the floor

_sticky net_

The net came towards Takeru, But Takeru grabbed ahold of the Emperors hands and made the net stick to his hands instead

"You'll pay dearly..". Takeru grinned as his red eyes began to glow brighter, Takeru lifted his fist, Ready to bash The Emperor

"Takeru!". Hikari ran towards him and grabbed his hands

"Stop it!". She shouted at him

Takeru tore his hands away from her and made her lose balance and aimed at the Emperor again, but this time, Hikari got up again and hugged Takeru from behind

"Please dont do this..". Hikari cried as she felt Takeru's heart beat rapidly,white Light began to shine on where Hikari's hands were placed,The light drove away the dark aura around her best friend, Takeru froze a moment before his eye turn backed to normal

Takeru gasped at the sight, He breathed Heavily and stumbled back to the wall

"I did this? ..". Takeru mummured, Devimon was already finished and degenarate back to Tokomon

Takeru looked a the Emperor, Who was on the floor with a disgusted look as Tokomon jumped into Takeru's arms

"We'll finish this next time..". Takeru said before glancing at Hikari, Then to Yamato

"Takeru..". Hikari started to say but Takeru tore away from her

"Takeru!". Yamato shouted as he ran after his brother

_Dark portal.. _

the portal appeared infront of Takeru and Takeru entered it, Be fore sealing it, He turned towards his running brother

"Gomenasai.. Onii-san" Takeru mummured as Yamato leaped to the portal but the portal closed before he reached it

"Takeru!". Yamato shouted

Meanwhile. The group was stunned on what just happened

"Was that, Takeru?". Agumon asked

"No.. He is not the Takeru we used to know..". Tai said glumly

Hikari could not believe her best friend would turn into a monster, Hikari stared at the crest of hope in her hands, Hikari's face suddenly change into determination

"Takeru.. No matter what.. I'll prove your not a monster" Hikari wispered as she slowly closed her hands on the crest

* * *

**Finished!**

**I hope you like where Takeru's eye changed colour, That would be epic if you imagined it, And here we have revealed Hikari's powers**

**I dont know if i should put a power for the eyes, Your opinion? **

**That's all! See ya! **


	5. Chapter 5:Convinced yet?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon**

* * *

Hikari,With the Crest of hope, marched straight to school

She went straight into the computer room,and opened it,She was surprised to see the others there

"Oh,Hikari!,Just in time,We were tracking down Takeru with his digivice and we could use some help.." Davis said,Hikari just glared at him and turned to Izzy

"Where is he?"

Izzy,obviously surprised said "Umm...his current location is near the water somewhere here..but, I dont know..."

The others thought for a while..,One it hitted her head, Hikari knew where that location was

"I just need to get to Takeru before they do..." Hikari thought to herself and opened the door,Attempting to get out of the room

"And..Where do you think your going missy?" Taichi said as he grabbed her arms,Hikari turned and glared at her brother,As she was about to say something

"Trying to find Takeru yourself?" Davis grinned,Hikari was surprised to hear that but she kept a straight face

"So what if i am?" Hikari replied as she attempted to pull away from her brothers graps,But Taichi tighten his grip

"Hikari..He dangerous...That Digimon is controlling him...That's what Izzy figured..So we need to go Together.."

Hikari snapped,She was angry that somebody called her best friend dangerous,She glared at her brother and tore roughly from his grip,But she couldnt

"Why is everyone calling Takeru Dangerous!?" Hikari shouted

"You seen what was with him,IT was a DEVIMON!,The digimon that tried to kill us 3 years ago!" Taichi snapped back

"Yeah...But it was A devimon,Not the same Devimon,Isnt it?!"

Taichi held a shocked expression on Hikari's words,but then turned serious

"It's still the same species! EVEN THOUGH DIFFERENT,DEVIMON WILL ALWAYS BE A FALLEN ANGEL TYPE DIGIMON! WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND,HIKARI!?"

Thats was it,Hikari manage to Tore away from Taichi's grip and ran towards the door

"No...YOU dont understand.." Hikari wispeared as she let tears stream down her face,She finally ran out of the door

"Hikari! Come back here!" Taichi shouted after her,and attempting to catch up to her,But Sora held him back

"Leave her Taichi..." Sora said,Taichi wanted to get out there and drag Hikari back,But decided not to..

"Takeru is Hikari's best friends...Im sure he wont harm her.." Joe assured him as Taichi finally nodded

* * *

A blond boy,kicked a stone,He expected for the stone to land near the water,but it hitted a furry-orange hamster instead

"Ow!" The hamster cried out,as The blond boy held a panicked expression

"Woops...Sorry,Patamon.." The boy called out,He grinned sheepishly,And the same rock landed on his head too

"ITai!" the blond cried out,and looked up to see Patamon laughing

"The look on your face,Takeru!" The hamster said,Still laughing it's head off,Takeru sighed as he walked away from him "Patamon!? I can leave you there laughing by yourself"

That made the bat-hamster stop and fly towards him

"Wait for me!"

Takeru smiled as Patamon landed on his head,And enjoyed the scenary of the lake in the digital-world,Takeru took a deep breath and out

"Fresh air.." Takeru smiled to himself,But stopped as he sensed presence approching him,Takeru made a dash for it,but was swiftly chaught by a hand

"Takeru,It's me..." the figure behind him spoke and revealed to be...

Hikari...

"I know..."

"Then why did you run?"

"Because i want you to stay away from me.."

Hikari was a bit surprised to hear her cheerful best friend like that

"Takeru..I dont care if your a monster...All i care is that we are still friends and you dont push us away..."

Takeru turned to face her and smiled,Patamon had flew to a tree to give them sometime together...But Hikari noticed him

"A Patamon..? I thought it was Tsukaimon." Hikari asked as they both sat down near the lake,staring out to the sunset

"Actually,Tokomon can digivolve to either of them.." Takeru answered,not looking at her,Hikari tensed up a bit

"Takeru...The others..Thier going to destroy Tsukaimon.." Hikari said glumly,only to receive a push frim Takeru

"You..Plan to kill him?!"

"No! Not me...the others.."

Takeru calmed down a litte and sa back down "Sorry..for jumping to conclusions.."

"Their tracking you by your digivice...Thier going to find you in no time.."

But,Takeru seemed to not pay attention to her,He kept looking at his digivice

Hello..?" Hikari tried to get attention,Suddenly Takeru got up and faced her,Pointing the digivice towards her

"I..Challenge you..." Takeru replied,Hikari got up,shocked at her best friends behavior

"What but..."

"No..Think of it as a friendly match.." Takeru smiled,For some strange reason,Hikari's heart felt hot every time she sees that smile "Al-Alright."

"You okay?"

"Im fine.." Hikari replied quickly and signalled Gatomon,Who had been chatting with Patamon,and Patamon fkew towards Takeru

"A challenge?!..Are you nuts,Takeru?!" Both Digimon exclaimed at the same time,Takeru smiled and turnednto Hikari

"If i win...You'll have to keep that crest of hope...If you win..Then..you have to prove to me im the bearer of hope..Like you said" Takeru said as he got into a fighting stance

"I see..This is what it's about.." Hikari wispeared " I accept your challenge" Hikari said with a grin

_Digivolve!_

_Gatomon...digivolve to...Angewomon!_

_Patamon..Degenerate to Tokomon...Tokomon digivolve to Tsukaimon...Digivolve to Devimon!_

Both of the angel and fallen angel stand opposite of each other

"lets make this a fair match" Devimon exclaimed

"Yeah.."

And the two clashed in battle

_Celestial arrow!_

_Evil wing!_

Both attack clashed but clestial arrow broke through

"Dodge it!" Takeru ordered and Devimon avoided it just in time

_Death hand!_

Devimon blasted dark energy from his hands with,Angewomon barely escaped it

"That was close...Time to turn the tide as well.."

_Heavens charm!_

Devimon and Takeru cried in pain at the attack...Hikari was very confused why did the attack affect Takeru as well?

Angewomon,Seeing Takeru in pain stopped her attack

"Takeru! Are you okay?" Hikari ran towards him

"Im fine...Come on..Devimo-..." Takeru continued but Devimon was no where in sight,Hikari,Was also confused

"What the.." Hikari said and searched around

"Uhh..Devimon?" Takeru sweatdropped,Looking around fir his partner,And also stepping on a talking littke pillow as well

"Ow! The pillow squeaked,Takeru looked down,Realizing that the pillow was actually Tokomon

"What on earth in the chocolate bar in heaven happen?" Hikari exclaimed

"I dont know..Nice quote by the way.." Takeru replied

"The attack of Heavens charm repels evil (check the wiki) .." a voice said and the old man appeared

"Gennai!" Takeru said as he got up and bowed

"Good,to see you again,Young Takeru.." Gennai said with a smile,Hikari looked at both of them first as Angewomon degenarates back to Gatomon

"Repels evil...?" Gatomon asked

"Ill explain later...but right now..Your forgeting a bet.." Gennai smiled as Takeru and Hikari looked at each other

* * *

"IS THIS NECESSARY!?" Takeru cried as Hikari and Gatomon tied the last bit of rope onto Takeru's body,Tieing him up,as Patamon laughed at him

"And your not helping!" Takeru turned to Patamon,Who was still laughing his head off

"Im afraid you might break your bet and run away so..." Hikari smiled innocently at him,Causing Takeru to sweatdrop and eye twitch

"Your pure evil.." Takeru tried to force a smile

"I am.."Hikari gave him the most creepiest smile ever..." now come on.." Hikari said as she dragged Takeru

"I feel like a dog to you.." Takeru mummured as he watch Gatomon Digivolve to Nefertimon

"Let's go.." Hikari said and got on Nefertimon,Patamon,Who was on Takeru's head,Giggled softly

"You laugh one more time..." Takeru treatened with a menacing voice

"Fine..Grumpy dog..."

"Im sorry..Did you...SAY...SOMETHING...WOULD...YOU DARE...REPEAT THAT...ONE MORE TIME!

Patamon and Hikari was surprised to hear him shout and decided to keep their mouth shut

* * *

"We're here! Takeru?...Takeru what are you doing..?" Hikari asked as Nefertimon landed near a cave

Takeru jumped a little as he turned to Hikari

"Well...Im certainly NOT opening my ropes.." Takeru said as he untied one last bit of rope tied on his hands " But let's go.."

As they entered,Takeru came across One digiegg,With the crest of hope

"This is.." Takeru said as he walked towards it...It glew a bright light and the crest of hope came towards Takeru...Hikari smiled as the light grew brighter

"Wha.." so i am..The..Bearer of hope?!" Takeru said as he watched his digivice transform to a green and black D-3

_Patamon armor-digivolve to...Pegasusmon...Flying hope!_

"wow.." Takeru said as he hesitantly came closer to the new horse digimon and stroked it

"This is...Patamons new form.." Takeru asked,and pegasusmon nodded slowly

"Yes..It is.." Gatomon answered..But noticed the sad look on Takeru's face as he stepped back abit

" I cant..." Takeru shook his head " I cant accept this.."

"Takeru...You cant escape destiny..." Hikari asurred,Takeru looked at the crest of hope,for a while...then he smirked

"Sorry,But im not convinced just yet..." Takeru said,smiling and giving back Hikari the crest of hope

"Wha..But.." hikari said surprised,But Takeru came closer to her

"Keep it safe...For the meantime.."

Takeru's words made her froze as Takeru,Still smiling walked past her

"Takeru!" Hikari turned around and noticed he was gone with a sound of gushing wind

Hikari looked at the crest of hope and let the wind sweep her body,And tightining the grip,Smiling

"Yes..." She smiled as she finally manage to convince Takeru he was the bearer of hope...

* * *

"Takeru..Give it up...Just accept it.." Pegasusmon said,As he was carrying Takeru around the digital world,Takeru just smirked at his partner

"Who said i didnt accept it..."

"Clearly you did..." (scroll up to find Takeru saying it XD)

"You ruined the dramatic moment...but..I think it wouldnt hurt ,..accepting the crest of hope...it kinda...suits the lighter me instead or the darker me..." Takeru said as he looked at his newly-obtained D-3

"And why didnt you say that to Hikari? That will make her very happy.." Pegasusmon said,Takeru blushed a bit

"Uh..well...i uh..." Takeru hesitanly said

"Dont answer.." Pegasusmon said,With a obvious teasing voice

"We're not like that! okay! Give it a rest!" Takeru blushed hard

"Okay.."

* * *

**I totally gonna remake my Darkness behind hope...i'll repost it,so keep watch...**

**And im gonna make it as much sense as possible..**

**And a question said,How did Tai knew Takeru...Hint...Yamato...Best..Friend..little,After the digital world of 01..Met..Between Hikari and Taichi...and Yamato with Takeru**

**Does that answer your question?**

**Im gonna make more soon!**

_**Ja-Matane!**_


	6. Chapter 6:A new crest in sighI think

**My favourite word of the day:: Sakujo( Delete)**

**Haha, Im back and stuff.. **

**In 3 more days, Im going on vacation for a month, Im sorry, I guess your thinking is**

**WHAT THE F***K?!**

**Anyway, I'm determined to post 1 new chapter for each of my stories (Despair rising, Digimon: The Awakening)**

**Also a new story is going to be posted so, Be ready for that.. **

_**I'm being kidnapped by a pig! Help! **_

_**-Vanossgaming**_

* * *

Ken screamed as his emperor suit thingy disintergrated into dust

"Wormmon?". Ken looked up and walked over to wormmon and picked him up "Were you.. That light?"

"Sayonara... Ken.. Chan..."

Ken's eyes widen as he witness his partner turning into digidust

"W-Wormmon?"

"He's dead" Daisuke said as he tried to hold back his tears,Ken flinched at the word

"Dead?"

Ken's mind flashed a memory of his brother getting into a road accident, Causing his death

"No.. It wasn't suppose to be this way..."

Daisuke suddenly remembered that the ichijouji's were very worried if him

"Go home, There are other people that are worried about you.."

Ken got up and wobbeled away, It broke the groups heart to see him like that

"Hope's he okay..". Yolei said

"Don't worry, Yolei, I'm sure he's fine.. But...". Hikari didnt want to say it, But it would be impossible for Ken to recover from his shock,The digidestined kept quiet during thier journey returning home, But they didnt realize Takeru was watching the battle from affar

"So, Ken has finally been defeated.. He has finally realized the feeling for digimon..". Takeru said as he handed out another tissue to his crying partner, Takeru rolled his eyes at his partner as the hamster blew on the tissue before sobbing once again

"I think if the water in your eyes are gunna run out, you'll be crying in blood" Takeru warned

"Sorry.. Takeru.. I can't really hold back my.. Tears" Patamon sobbed as he wiped his eyes with the tissue Takeru gave, Takeru gave another tissue to his partner, But Patamon just stared at the tissue

" you done crying?". Takeru said as he slowly pulled back his hand away

"No, I was wondering, How the hell would a freaking tissue box fit in you jacket" Patamon said with calmness in his voice instead of the sobbing, Takeru stared at the tissue box he was holding, Then he turned back to Patamon and grinned -ru_shed right there.. But as long as you understand the situation_

"I have no idea.."

Patamon facepalmed (Or should i say facepaw)

"Here. I know a song that can cheer you up..". Takeru said and waited for his partner to response

"O-Okay.." The hamster nodded, Feeling glad his partner was by his side,Patamon payed attention to Takeru as Takeru took a deep breath and sang

_Twinkle twinkle little star, I want to hit you with a car, Throw you up a tree so high, Hope you break your neck and die..(Favourite this story if you laughed XD)_

"What the hell was that?!". Patamon shouted and sweatdropped, Takeru grinned

"That song give me comfort for some reason, See? Your not crying" Takeru pointed out

Patamon stared at his partner with his jaw dropped, He's got a point there.. Patamon turned his attention to the desert where Kimeramon was defeated -_Rushed ri__ght there to.. _

"It's been a while i heard you sang to me, The last time you sang to me was about when we met each other again"

"Now that i think back then, It was pretty embarassing..". Takeru replied sarcastically and jumped down the tree,In an attemp to get to the ground and grab some fresh air, Takeru landed on his feet and waited for Patamon to jump down from the tree as well

"It-Te!"Patamon shouted as he landed on his back

"Your landing skill are no match for me..". Takeru smiled before walking off to the nearest T. V

"Takeru!". Patamon shouted after his partner "Wait for me!" and flew towards him in speed

Takeru did wait for his partner and turned towards the T. V, He opened the T. V casing and fiddeled with the wires

"Okay, So if i hacked this and turned that.. Then...". Takeru mummured to himself, As Patamon watched in amazment as Takeru turned wires around and hacking into the system with his D-Terminal

"There! This should teleport us right into my room!". Takeru smiled as he unplugged his D-Terminal from the t. v

"Who thought you that?". Patamon asked in amazement before receiving an answer form a grinning Takeru

"Master Gennai..". Takeru smiled as he pointed his D-3 towards the screen.

* * *

Hikari stared at the crest of hope in her hands, she stared at it Like it was given by somebody before they died

"Hikari?". Taichi called out as he came into her room, Hikari looked up at him

"Yea?"

Taichi looked nervous a little as he responded "About what you said to me yesterday.. Well.. I've been thinking about it.. And.. I decided... To give Takeru another chance.." He waited for his sister's reaction, But the silence broke as a voice shouted behind them

"What! Your giving Takeru a chance?!". Daisuke brusted behind Taichi "Why?!"

"Because, About what Hikari said, Is true, It's A devimon, Doesnt mean it was the same Devimon that tried to kill us, Beside's what is so bad about giving Takeru another chance, I've know him for so long, He's Yamato's little brother for crying out loud" Another voice came behind them, It was Sora's

"You've seen what has he done to Ken!". Davis protested

"Yea, But he saved us, He saved US!". Hikari shouted as she got up from her bed

Davis backed away a little from the child of light, Before running out of the door, Pushing Sora aside

'If nobody's gonna take care of him, I'll be the one.. " Davis thought as he dashed to a nearby computer

The 3 children watched as Davis ran away, Hikari suddenly took her D-3 and pointed towards the computer

* * *

_Somewhere in the digital world_

"You want to what...? " Takeru applied a puzzuled look at the bearer of courage and friendship

"you heard me! " Davis shouted, Veemon facepawed

"Davish, Can't we settle this calmly?" The blue dragon said to his partner, Trying to keep him calm

"Wait.. This is really a good chance for me to train, Right? " Takeru said to patamon, Who nodded" I accept the challenge"

Davis grinned" Careful, I wont go easy on ya! "

* * *

Hikari followed the coordination given by Izzy.. She went straight to Gennai's, Who was surprisingly not home

"Weird.. " She wispeared before she heard clashing nearby" What the.. "

Hikari ran towards the sound, Pushing some plants aside, She saw Devimon and Raidramon fighting each other, Also, She noticed another spectator

"Gennai! " Hikari called and ran to the old man

"I was looking for you.. "

"What for? " Gennai asked, Befire Hikari can opened her mouth, Devimon landed infront of them,Hikari jumped as she noticed the fallen angel there, She turned to the battle to see Raidramon on the ground as well, The two digimon's degenarate back to rookie

"A tie,huh?..". Davis said under his breath

"Seems like it, Even thought i lost.. " Takeru wispeared

"That was fun! " The two boys said to each other before laughing

"It seems, Thier forming a friendship to one another" Gennai smiled as Takeru went to greet his digimon

"Hehe, Sorry Patamon, Better try harder huh"

"Yump"

"You said you were looking for me? " Gennai snapped Hikari out, She turned to him before she turned back to Takeru

"Takeru is the 8th child right? The way he greeted you, You seem to met before, and you kept the 8th child a secret from us when you asked us to find him? ". Hikari asked with Takeru staring at her, Gennai sighed before looking at Takeru

"I wish for permission to tell them? "

Takeru nodded and Gennai began his story

"It was after you all went back to your world to find the 8th child..

* * *

8 year old Takeru felt weak, he was seperated from Patamon after a battle with a mysterious Digimon, And a strom was strring up, Takeru manage to survive the digimon's attack, But in turn, Seperated from Patamon as well

"Patamon..". Takeru cried weakly, Before collapsing, Takeru didn't care of the heavy rain, All he want to do is to find Patamon, But he felt tired and sleepy, Takeru can't fight it anymore, Before everything blacked out..

Takeru woke up, He felt warmness around his body, Before finally clearing his vision, He looked around the room, wait.. Room?

Takeru was in a room, Takeru looked around before trying to get up from the bed, He wobbled slowly to the door, and tried to open it, But he couldn't, He was still weak

"You need your rest young man..". A voice said behind him, Takeru turned around to see the old man, Sitting on a cushion

"No.. I.. Need.. T-to...find... Patamon...". Takeru replied weakly

"Patamon you say..?". Gennai raised an eyebriw before a certain hamster came in

"Did someone call my n- Takeru!". Patamon flew over to his weak partner

"Pata.. Mon..".

"Takeru! I finally found you! I tried searching for you, i spotted this house and i thought you'd be inside, The wait was worth it!". Patamon shouted happily

"You are the eight child, Hope.."

Takeru got into a defensive position

"How did you know that?"

"I am Gennai,Takeru Takaishi, You are the 8th child aren't you?"

Takeru wimpered, Afraid that the old man might tell the digidestined he was here

"Please don't tell them.."

"I know that.. You would not want the digidestined to find out.. I shall keep it a promise.. But we have to tell them this at somepoint.."

Takeru knew that time doesn't wait for him, Time flies when you're busy.. He was sxared that the time would come, But he would have to agree

* * *

"I see..". Hikari said

"You got the details now?"Takeru said as Patamon was fast asleep

"Yep! Oh and Takeru?". Hikari said and handed him the crest, Takeru's smile turned into a frown as he saw his crest

"But..".

"You must accept it, Takeru, You can't run away from faith" Gennai said sternly, Takeru looked back at the crest before he took out his D-3,The divice absorbed the crest, Hikari felt happy the her best friend finally accepted it

"Fine.. I'll be keeping it..". Takeru sighed in defeat but smiled

* * *

Ken wandered around the digital world, He has recently learned that digimon's dont die, So, He's determined to find Wormmon by himself, But he couldn't asked help from the digidestined, Could he?

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wander around the digital world" Ken said to himself as continued to look around for primary village, But before he could, The digimon popped out

"I knew it, They always pop up randomly when you don't wanna find them, It's like the random encounters in Pokemon games!". Ken shielded himself from the attack

5 mins..

Nothing

Ken slowly opened his eyes, Just in time to see the digimon brust into data, And behind the digimon stood a blond

"You are.."

The blond kept queit, A stren look on his face before turning away from him, Before he could run off, Ken stopped him

"I-I just want to apologize.."

Takeru turned to him and raised an eyebrow, He studied Ken for a while before smiling

"Intresting.. And what suddenly made you from a heartless emperor into a caring boy?".

Ken flinched at the world heartless, He looked at Takeru, Maybe should he seek help from the child of despair?

"I.. Need your help..".

"Help? " Patamon asked, Who was ontop of Takeru's head, Ken nodded slowly, Takeru waited for the details, But they never came out of the dark haired boy

"So.. You wanna get Wormmon back?" Takeru said before the other can open his mouth

"Y-Yes.."

Takeru thought for a while.. Ken nervously waited for the answer, While Patamon just yawned and counted to 100

"Sure.. I'll help..". Takeru finally replied

"Thank you..".

* * *

The 2 children finally made it to primary village, Takeru searched for Elecmon but, He was nowhere in sight

"Guess, We need to find him on our own, Ken, I'mma give you a hint, When your close.. The egg will shine and the egg for Wormmon should appear"

Ken nodded in reply and started looking around befire hearing Takeru saying this

"Until you admit something.."

Ken eye's widen as he searched for Takeru

"Oh boy, That boy is always giving riddles..". Ken sighed before turning away to look for the egg

* * *

"You sure it's fine to ditch Ken like that?"

"Yep"

Patamon couldnt believe his partner at all, But i guess it make sense, Wait, It doesnt!

"But at least we're observing him...".Patamon sighed, Takeru didn't pay any attention, He just observed Ken's movements

...

Takeru facepalmed when Ken was doing the wrong thing, Until finally he heard

"Wormmon, I'm sorry I didn't know how important you were back then, Please forgive me" (I dunno if he said that line when finding for wormmon's egg, I'm too lazy to rewatch digimon..)

Takeru smiled as Ken finally said what he had too

"3..2..1..0"

An egg shined infront of Ken, Ken covered his eyes from the bright light, the light dimmed a little as Ken walked towards it

"This egg, It's different from the others... Could it be that..."

Takeru smiled as he heard Ken's words

"Yep, Finally the genius figured it out, he admitted it.. He admitted how important Wormmon is to him as a digital partner..". Takeru watched Ken hugging Wormmon's devolution stage (I forgot the name...) Takeru turned around and jumped out of the tree

"Good luck..". Takeru smiled as looked back at Ken before dashing off into the other direction

* * *

Hikari secretly ran away from the apartment in order to meet Takeru, Hikari lied to Taichi that she doesn't know Takeru's whereabouts, Thinking it might be a trap

"How's Ken?". Hikari asked the blond

"Well, I'll keep it a secret.. But right now.. I need your advice"

"Huh?"

"Yamato.. He keeps coming into my apartment.. Constantly, My mom let's him in, I either make an excuse or go out, But today it was worse.." Takeru paused

Hikari waited for a continue but silence was all she heard, She decided to question him furthur "How worse?"

"My mom actually made me stay in my room, There Yamato was waiting, I decided to go to the bathroom but Yamato locked the door before i can reach it and he actually pushed the answer out of me.."

Hikari imagined Yamato locking the door and imagined what words Yamato used, But kept on having this , She shook her head in order to forget about it

"How did he ask..?"

"i'm not leaving this room until you tell me or somethin like that.."

Hikari sweatdropped imagining it

"I know how you feel..". When her phone interuppted her

"Sorry i gotta go.. See ya!". Hikari said and ran off, Leaving Takeru alone

"What is it? This strange feeling?". Takeru held on his chest as he examned his surrounddings, But he is going to find out soon

* * *

**Sorry, Gotta end it here as it turns out, My tab can only be allowed to be used on school holidays, And i need to give my Tab back to my Dad after this, So i gotta end this chapter soon, Sorry, I'll update soon or later in the next holiday**

**Ja-Matane!**


	7. Chapter 7:A new side effect

**I am back! Despair rising **

**Bwahaha,I got RM460 for Hari Raya! But the day before Raya was a disaster...Dad bought the dispenser and asked to fill it up..I screwed up a lot and my dad called me 'Idiot,Stupid and thoses other insults,Then he received the news my grandmother has died,He got so fustarted to the point where he told us to push a car since it broke down and redo the job we screwed up doing,Which took alot of hardwork,And insults us screw up again...**

**Im sorry it's long but that was my story on why I didnt update this**

**Next!**

_**I like where Delirious just turns around the moment the jumpscare came out,missing it**_

_**-VanossGaming**_

* * *

"So,He accepted it?!" An excited Tai asked,Hikari nodded

"Yea...Takeru accepted his fate as hope.."

"Awsome!" Taichi fisted the air,Hikari giggled at her brothers antics but notices somebody sitting on the tree

"Takeru?"

* * *

Patamon grinned "See? Thier happy..Right Takeru?"

Takeru kept a straight face "Yea..."

Patamon stopped grinning "Takeru...You just lost an arm...At least your alive..."

Takeru looked below him,There he saw many people just walking past the tree he was on...

"Sorry..It's just that I cant get it out of my head.."

**Flashback**

Takeru walked onto the forest of the digital world...He looked at the crest of hope and grinned

*Snap*

Takeru looked down to what snapped..A stick...And then to his right arm,Which was trembling

Takeru felt pain as his digivice gave of a black electricity around his trembling arm

"Takeru!" Patamon shouted as he woken from his slumber on Takeru's head

Takeru watched in horror as his right arm suddenly turned into a deformed arm as the arm suddenly lunged at him

Takeru stopped his arm from attacking him...After a while of struggling,The arm calmed down,Allowing Takeru to control it again...And transformed his arm back to normal

Takeru felt his knees weak as he fell "W-What just happen?!

Patamon looked at Takeru worriedly

**End of Flashback**

Patamon snapped out as he noticed his partner snapping a finger at him

"You okay buddy?" Takeru asked worriedly

Patamon nodded as Takeru turned back to stare at his right arm,Which was in human form...Ever since that day,Takeru could turn his right arm to a deformed arm and change it back to normal

"I wonder if I ever become a monster..."Takeru wondered,Takeru couldnt stand to hurt his friends and remembered how he went out of control at the digimon emperor,And that,He knew that was the side effects of despair

"I wont let that happen!" Patamon shouted "I'll try everything in my power to help you!"

Takeru smiled,He was really glad to have such a faithful partner..

* * *

Next day in the school computer

Takeru shiffted uncomfortable as he noticed the two children staring at him

"C-can I help you two?" Takeru asked,Miyako and Iori blinked

"Oh sorry! I didnt mean to stare.."

Takeru raised an eyebrow amusingly,Hikari just giggled

* * *

A tall white haired lady eyed the dark tower,She just huffed at in as she observed

"Digimon emperor...Such a waste...you left this behind.."

The lady muttured as she pulled out her hair and struck it into the dark tower..Turning it into Golemon,The lady smirked as the Golemmon went on a rampage

* * *

"Whew..That's about done.." Davis grinned as the digidestined finished working on the bridge,Hikari noticed Takeru away from the group..Looking down into the stream below

"As long as Davis doesnt decide to wreck it again..." Miyako(Or Yolei whatever you wanna call her)

""Hey! That wasnt my fault,It was flamedramon!"

"Was not." The flame dragon replied

"Was to" Goggle boy said

"Was not"

"was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

* * *

The lady with white hair looked at the digidestined in disgust

"You wont have your fun long,Digidestined..Attack Golemmon!"

(As I said I dont know the lines and the sequence...And Im too lazy to rewatch digimon..So,I'm sorry if I got anything wrong,If I dont tell you this,You will be like "THAT IS NOT HOW IT GOES YOUR FRICKIN BASTARD")

Golemon launched himself into the air and procedded to destroy the bridge,The digidestined was shocked at this

"Golemon!"

"Oh no! We gotta stop it from destroying it!"

* * *

Golemmon pummled shurikenmon to the ground (I think that was the name..)

"Damn..It's strong..." Davis commented

Takeru sensed another crest as well...This digimon..

_Patamon degenarate to Tokmon! Tokomon digivolve to...Tsukaimon!_

Everyone gasp at the darkness of digievolution and Tsukaimon came out of the dark light

"Takeru?!" Hikari asked,Takeru didnt answer instead..He raised his dark digivice

"Di-Gi..." Takeru trembled at the last word "Volve."

_Tsukaimon digivolve to...Devimon!_

As the fallen angel digimon replaced Tsukaimon,Dark aura started to emit from Takeru,Takeru's eyes glew red as he glared at Golemon,Takeru threw an arm out ' Signlling Devimon to attack

Hikari looked at Takeru worriedly "Takeru?"

Takeru turned to Hikari,Instead of being violent like the last time,He grinned "Im all under control..."

That made Hikari relieved,But what made her shudder is Takeru's eyes which glew red

"All right Devimon...Destroy..."

The digidestined looked at Takeru in disbelief

"D-Destroy?" Davis suttured

With one evil wing...Golemon disappeared into digidust,The darkness of the digimon was absorbed in Takeru's digivice,As he got out of despair state,One digideestined glared at him

'"How can you kill a digimon!?"

It was Iori/Cody

"Iori..I.."

"You killed digimon just to absorb thier power! Do you?!"

"No! Its..."

"You live up with your name...Despair...Hopeless...A monster"

Takeru widened his eyes as Devimon degenarated to Tsukaimon,Takeru let his hat shadow his eyes as tears treaten to fall

"Guess I'm not needed here..." Takeru said as he walked off into another direction

As Takeru disappeared from sight,Davis glared at Iori " What's the matter with you?! Takeru saved us!"

"And he killed that digimon!" Iori shouted back

" Yea..He killed it..But..He saved our digimon's life..Takeru must have his reasons.." Hikari cutted in...

"Why..Why are you all supporting that digimon killer?!"

Hikari suddenly glared at him " Then why dont you call me a digimon killer as well?! You know nothing!"

Iori was taken back as Davis scurried back

"Before you even came here..We first digidestined needed to kill digimon to survive...We killed many..." Hikari softened but she turned into a glare

" Go Ahead..Call me a monster..I dont care...But...That..That was nothing conpared to what Takeru had suffured...He lost many..He was even left alone with only his mother to take care of him..He lost a digimon in battle..And now..Your calling him a monster..."

Iori and the others wide thier eyes..Takeru knew what it's like to lose something...

"Hikari..I.."

"No...Im off to go find Takeru...By myself" And Hikari ran towards the way Takeru went

Iori felt guilty..He hadnt know that Takeru actually lost A digimon that was so important to him other then Patamon...And also,Iori actually used to look up to the boy...Iori suddenly felt his legs carry him somewhere the way where Takeru and Hikari ran

* * *

"Monster..." Takeru mummured to himself as he threw rocks at the water..The rocks bounced off the water three times before sinking

"Takeru..You knew you dont have a choice.." Tsukaimon said from ontop of Takeru's hat

"But..Iori..is right...I will become a monster..As Gennai said...The Azure Knight Of despair..(Azure knight? Well tell me if it sound familiar :) )

"No...I wont let you become like him..."

"It's always like that Tsukaimon..digidestined who wields The crest of Despair..are destined to become the Azure Knight Of Despair (AKOD)

Tsukaimon knew he was right...As he sensed something at the bush

as Tsukaimon got into a fighting stance..Takeru calmed him down.."Relax,I sensed the crest of light.."

as on Que Hikari popped out "Takeru..Are you alright..?"

Takeru gave her a smile but it was a sad one.. "Yea...Hikari?"

"Hm?"

"If I ever become a monster...Destroy me.."

Hikari's eyes widen,Destroy..him...Destroy Takeru?

"W-What?"

"Destroy me if I ever become a monster.." Takeru repeated

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asked,Why would her best friend say that "No...I wont destroy..I want to help you Takeru...But destroying you? That's insane"

"I know my own destiny..I will become a monster..Please..."

Hikari couldnt find the right answer,But she glad she didnt have to,Iori appeared on sight

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him "Now what?"

Iori flinched at her tone.."I just wanted to say..Sorry"

Hikari and Takeru were caught off guard

Iori noticed the silence and continued.."Umm I didnt know you actually needed to kill digimon to survive...And I thought I knew everything about you..But..I dont.."

Takeru smiled as he got up and walked to the boy.." Actually..I should be the one apologizing for not telling it wasnt a real digimon.." He grinned

"Yea...Wait...What?" Iori asked at the grinning blond boy,Even Hikari was confused

"He's right..That Golemmon was actually a part from the dark tower I built during my time as the digimon emperor" A dark haired boy came into view..Takeru,Stil smiling at the boy, Turned to look at him

"Hehe..We meet again...Ken.."

Ken continued "I know it as I have been in the digital world longer then you can even Imagine"

"I see..." Hikari said,Finally getting the picture

"Were you behind it?! "Iori pointed at Ken

Ken scowled "What?! No! I dont even have the power to even turn my dark tower to an evil digimon "

"Then...Who?" Hikari asked,Takeru thought for a moment..What person or digimon could turn towers into fake digimon?

"One things for sure...a digimon is behind this.."

Hikari nodded in agreement,Only a digimon could do such abnormal things

"But I guess we're about to find out.." Takeru said as he eyed the hills,Where he managed to spot a silloutte of a lady,Running off

* * *

**Hahaha**

**I bet your all waiting for this chapter...Now...If your wondering when your reading this chapter**

_**Wait..Takeru lost an arm?! What the f*** Give his arm back!**_

**Your thinking right? The answer is no..Takeru DID NOT lose his arm,His arm is sorta cursed as a side effect of the crest of despair and he is able to deform his arm A.K.A Turning it into a demonic arm and turn it back to his human arm at will,Ill drop the idea of this if you dont agree with this...Things I do for you guys**

**Anyway...Im sorry for updating late...cause I have been reading some Gundam seed and Hitman reborn Fanfiction to see how should I write my stories and all that**

**Ja-Matane! (See you later)**


	8. Chapter 8:Gomenasai!

**Im sorry to say this but I have decided to put this story up for adoption!**

**I lost interest..and I decided to use the exact same plot on another story so stay tune**

**Besides..My computer decided to go Ape s*** on me and deleted the thing..**

**And Also,I participated in a role play event which causes me lots and lots of time, since some of them are living in different regions which makes the whole thing a little more difficult  
**

** Another reason why i stop doing this. It is because i have don't have that many ideas anymore**

** Again and apologize to you for those who like this story  
**

** So if you guys are really interested in my story but want change the plot or s*** feel free to message**

**In other means,If you would like to adopt this,message me and I will see what can I do..**

** Again i would like to apologize to those who actually like this story but now, i want to focus on digimon:the awakening,And the RolePlay**

**Thank you so much for all your support  
**

**Gomen~**


	9. Chapter 9:An Update!

**Okay Okay Okay**

**Look..I know you guys are angry and all cause I quit Despair rising...Cause I don't know what to write anymore..and it's rushed because of that... and I don't want it to be like that**

**Someone said my Grammar sucks..but I'll take that as a compliment**

**Anyway..what I decided to do is a Despair Rising remake!**

**(That's why I told you to check my other stories...)**

**And from now on...I'll be posting news on what's been and what's going to happen in the future of my schedule and all that crap... **

**If you thought this was an update...well..IT'S AN UPDATE TO TELL YOU GUYS WHO READ AND LIKED THIS STORY!**

**anyway...goodbye and Merry Christmas**

**Ja-Matane!**


	10. Chapter 10:News

**Hi guys and I'm sure you thought this was another chapter... But... It's not... Look... i know you all loved Despair rising and I realized that, but time in time I'm always busy.. with underage work and college... So.. I decided to make a new Despair rising chapter and decided to concentrate on that and Forbidden Awakening :D**

**now.. i'll look back at the contents of each chapter and try to make it not rushed... xD... So.. Enough with this.. i'll start right now and the original Despair rising (This story... Right here... Y-you see... This story?... Shookaka-(Whisper)Anyways... in three days later... i will be deleting this story.. So all of you stay tuned for the all new Despair Rising called**

**Despair rising:Into Darkness**

**ja-Matane!**


End file.
